


Blinded By the Light

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b> Prompt: Sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By the Light

**Title:** Blinded By the Light  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) Prompt: Sunshine  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ No warnings, except I'm a bit mean to Draco here. ;)  
 **A/N:**  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Blinded By the Light

~

Harry glanced around the platform. It was a gorgeous day to be traveling to Hogwarts, and as Ron knelt to hug their youngest farewell, Harry gasped, almost blinded by something in the distance. Squinting, he peered towards it, wondering what was so shiny.

“What?” Ron asked, noticing Harry’s preoccupation.

“Light’s in my eyes,” Harry complained.

Ron looked, then giggled. “Look who it is,” he whispered.

Harry looked again, this time able to see the sun bouncing off Malfoy’s bald pate. He snickered. “Just goes to show that there is justice in the world,” he said, clasping Ron’s hand to leave.

~


End file.
